Cottonmouth
Cottonmouth is the setting of Manhunt 2, a game released by Rockstar Games, the company behind the Grand Theft Auto series. It is most likely based on Tampa, Florida, but this is unknown. It is mused that Cottonmouth would exist in the same fictional world as the 3D and HD Universes, because of overlaps and references within them. Cottonmouth is much more modern, cleaner, and safer than Carcer City, with skyscrapers in the area of Downtown, as well as domiciled houses and blocks. About the City Rockstar confirms that Cottonmouth is inspired by several southern US cities, such as Tampa, New Orleans, Atlanta, and Charleston, but is probably based on Tampa due to the city being in a Florida atmosphere. One possible reason for this is that the skyline (as seen in the level "Domestic Disturbance") looks fairly similar to that seen in Tampa. It is currently not known when exactly the city was founded and its Mayor remains unnamed. Geography In the level ‘Most Wanted’, many of the houses are surrounded by palm trees, which would seem to link the city to Florida, due to the more tropical climate needed for palm trees to thrive. This possibility is strengthened by the Police Mavericks seen to share the same colour scheme as the Vice City Police Department (with Vice City being based on Miami, Florida). But in-game, mountains are seen, so Florida could not possibly house the city of Cottonmouth because Florida is a mostly flat state with no mountains at all. Crime During the flashback levels, Cottonmouth is a very clean and safe place, this is due to very little crime taking place; only 4 levels of Manhunt 2 occur during this period. It is once said that there has been no mugging for 8 years. Six years later, the city is a very dark, miserable, dirty, and scary place. The reason for this is the rapid rise in crime and many more of the Manhunt 2 levels (12) take place during this time. Television The only known television station in Cottonmouth is TV-MK. This channel transmits news, weather, talk shows, films, etc. Locations *Red Light District *Downtown *Maibatzu Plaza *Wooddale Community Enclave *Weary Pines Cemetery *TV-MK Studio *Project Warehouses *DIxmor Asylum *Blackwell Island References to Grand Theft Auto *The Red Light District is similar to the Red Light District in Liberty City. *The Sewer System in Cottonmouth is much the same as the sewer system in Los Santos. *Downtown Cottonmouth is similar to Bedford Point and Torrington in Liberty City, Downtown Los Santos, and Downtown, Vice City. Some building models from Liberty City, Vice City, and Los Santos are used in Cottonmouth. *The rich suburban district in the level Most Wanted resembles the Prickle Pine district in Las Venturas. *The residential district in the level "Domestic Disturbance" is similar to the Rockshore West district in Las Venturas. *The studio back lot is quite like Red County in San Andreas. *In the hidden interiors universe in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are brothels similar to the Bees Honey Pot. *The lobby area of the Project Office Skyscraper has a similar layout to the City Planning Department in Las Venturas. *Some fictional medications seen advertised in Manhunt 2 also appear on yourmexicandoctor.com in Grand Theft Auto IV. Maverick and the VC Maverick.]] Etymology Cottonmouth describes the feeling when someone's mouth gets dry, usually after smoking marijuana. It is also a common name for a type of venomous snake found in the southeastern US. Trivia *The Police Maverick in Manhunt 2 shares its color scheme (green and white) with the Police Maverick serving with the Vice City Police Department, and the combination "M616PD" from VCPD Police Mavericks appear on the Cottonmouth Police Mavericks (This means Rockstar used the Police Maverick model from Vice City as the basis for the Cottonmouth Police Mavericks). The Police Maverick doesn't bear a state seal in normal gameplay, but in a segment of a session with Leo Kasper, it shows the Police Maverick with the Louisiana state seal. *The Cottonmouth Police cars do not appear to bear any state seal or city name, only showing the word 'Police'. Also, the police cars are coloured in black and white, suggesting the L.A.P.D. police cars scheme. *The police of Cottonmouth appears to be based on the New Orleans Police Dept. They share similar emblems. The cops also wear blue uniforms with the logo on both shoulders, much like the present-day N.O.P.D. See Also *Carcer City *Los Santos *Las Venturas *San Fierro *Vice City *Red County *Tierra Robada *Bone County pt:Cottonmouth pl:Cottonmouth es:Cottonmouth Category:Cities